conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny of Cyrannus
Introduction Note: Entirely optional to read or not, just a short story for an introduction to the universe. It is the black of night on the world of Cyrannus. The hum of the lights in the city of Hyarn is calming to all who hear it, along with the humming engines of the shuttles flying past the apartments and different buildings of the city. On the ground levels, hundreds of millions of people walk in this city, the shining beacon of the Cyrannatarian Republic. But these are not people. They are reptillian in nature, rough brown scales, piercing yellow eyes, clawed fingers (although most of the claws have been cut for civil reasons.) and four-fingered hands. Nearly eight feet tall, they look like they are from the age of the dinosaurs. Yet they walk, they talk, they communicate, read, and operate technology. The Cyrannatar is what they are called. They have lived on this planet for thousands of years. Deeper in the city, is a large, domed building, clearly standing out from the many sky-scraping buildings that make up the city. The Senate Building is what it is. Another domed building like this lies next to the Senate, the Executive Building. The Cyrannatar run a Republic here. Everything seems normal for a Cyrannatarian night. Some ships orbit in the sky, visibly. Other ships come down to the planet at the on-ground stations there for shore-leave or other reasons. There are some small satellites and a space station or two. Peacefully, a small twinkle comes from space. It's another ship arriving in planet orbit... or is it? Many more twinkles soon follow. On the space station above, communications officers of the Cyrannatarian Navy try to contact the ships, to no avail. The ships bear the markings of the Bloodhunters, a band of mercenaries who are highly advanced in technology, and does anything for the highest bidder. Soon, the Cyrannatarian Navy appears on the scene, still trying to contact the Bloodhunter vessels. Suddenly, one of the Bloodhunter ships fires a barrage of Nexil missiles at a squadron of CN ships. The ships are hit, and the smaller ones explode immediately. The larger ships begin being covered with Nexil crystals, feeding off the energy from the vessel, and the bio matter inside. Within seconds, the ships are either destroyed or covered with Nexil. The rest of the Cyrannatarian Navy raises shields, and returns fire with their plasma beams, and gauss cannons. The large Bloodhunter ships shrug off the fire, while the smaller ones are effected a bit more, but not enough to stop them. The Bloodhunters cut through the line of ships like a hot knife through butter. They take the closest of Cyrannus' four moons, using grappling rods and other methods, and force it into a collision-course with Cyrannus. The CN fires into the moon, trying to make it stop, to no avail. The planet is hit by large chunks of moon, along with millions of smaller bits. The great cities of the planet are leveled, with the large sky scrapers falling over, and anything and everything burning. Those who were lucky enough escaped to the underground shelters. Those who weren't burned alive or were smashed. A nuclear winter-like state ensued. The so called 'Crown Jewel of the Republic' had been destroyed. And as soon as they arrived, the Bloodhunters left. The Cyrannatar then started focusing on security, and moved their capital to the planet Aurora, their first colony. The officials that escaped in frigates started anew. Aurora soon had large cities on it too, but much smaller than Cyrannus'. There was only really one major city, the city of Aurora, capital of the planet, and the Republic. The rest of the planet was mostly jungles and marshland. The native Aurorans did not support the government, but never the less put up with it. A few years after the movement of the capital to Aurora, a terrorist attack occured, where many suicide bombers set off nuclear devices on the planet, killing just about all living things on the planet. With all officials dead, as well as any potential successors to the Presidency, the miltary took over, and formed the Greater Empire of the New Cyrannus. They enforced a dictatorship-like regime on the people, giving little to no rights, and enforcing strict laws. They moved the capital to New Cyrannus, a former-backwater planet near the fringes of Cyrannatarian controlled space. New Cyrannus was dominated by forests, and little to no water. There were no major towns, just small colonies spread out. A forest was cleared for the foundation of a new city. The city was built quickly. The city was made mostly out of stone and metal, with imperial places being made of marble. The town never received a name. Simply called 'New Cyrannus' because of the planet name. Any attempts at making the city grow or develop more failed. It stayed as it was founded. The center of town was the Imperial Palace, where the Emperor lived. After a long time. the GENC began to reform due to negativity towards them from other species. The Systems of United Cyrannatarians was formed. It was temporary, and largely inefficient at any of it's jobs. Their management lead to an outbreak of a certain parasite species that would continue to infect the Cyrannatar. At long last, a government run efficiently, and loved by the people was formed, the Cyrannatarian Kingdom. Everything was managed in a feudal way, with royalty bringing prestige and titles, as well as power. This government would not last long. After many years, and a major war, the Cyrannatar and the rest of the species in their galaxy lost a large amount of their navies. This lead them to reconstruct everything again. A few years after this, would come the dying breath of the CK. The Bloodhunter fleet was spotted again. The small Royal Navy emerged from it's small area in the universe, confronting the Bloodhunters. After a short engagement, most, if not all the Royal Navy ships were disabled or destroyed, as was the majority of the Bloodhunter ships. The Kingdom then was invaded, but no land was taken, and instead the land was pillaged. The Cyrannatar devolved into small, bickering nations who cared not for eachother, but for themselves. The area was avoided, and after the fall of a major power nearby, the Numican Alliance (a cat-like species), no other nation expanded the way of the Cyrannatar, and they were quite literally left to their own corner of the star cluster. Many years later, the Cyrannatar merged again, becoming the Kingdom of the Cyrannatar. They then, after a period of slow disappearance, faded away altogether. A Corrundian (avian-like species, who were the Cyrannatar's allies to the very end). patrol went into the Cyrannatarian space to check things out, to discover no Cyrannatar, but a torn apart region of space with scars left from multiple civil wars. They also found a portal, with one small ship left on their side. It was Cyrannatarian, but it's markings and configurations were never seen before. The ship went through the portal as the Corrundians arrived, and shortly there-after, the portal exploded. The Corrundians documented this for all other nations in the cluster. The Terrans, Malsuth (Both of which are Human-like. The Terrans ARE Humans and the Malsuth look identical to them but are biologically different), the Corrundians, Trayn (A one-time ally of the Cyrannatar and fellow reptiles), remainders of the Numicans, and the other smaller races. New Beginnings The Cyrannatar, after losing everything in the last universe, has traveled to another. They decide to call this time, 0 NB. Or the year zero of the New Beginnings. The small fleet of ships, commanded by Senior Admiral Kal'tek Marjurm, destroys the portal on this side first, to make sure that they are not followed by anyone. Then, they begin exploring new space. After three days (Cyrannus) days of searching, they come across a planet that can support their life. They touch down on it, and name it 'Kelkrum.' Shortly afterwords, they construct a small colony, the city of 'Albanago.' The Cyrannatar then spread around the system, establishing mining bases, and colonies on moons and other planets. Soon, the system becomes colonized by the Kingdom. The flagship of the small fleet, a battlecruiser by the name of 'Old Time', then arrives from the portal area, where they had kept the majority of their fleet just in case. The flag ship, and the rest of the fleet, began transporting colonists to the worlds in the system. The system was colonized, but they were alone. The Aurorans, who had grown by this time, from occupying a single, small, planet, to becoming a power the Cyrannatar could barely handle. Their incorporation into the Kingdom centuries ago was met with horrid responses from both sides, and outside the Kingdom as well. Now, in the new universe, the Aurorans simply left the Cyrannatar, taking with them their own technologies and designs. This decision lifted a weight off the Cyrannatar's shoulders. Cyrannatarian Government Monarchy The monarchy, which had all but died out to this time, had one surviving member, and current King. This man was Ved'yot Yurola, great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of the first Yurola on the throne. He then appointed members of the Admiralty, and Infantry, to royalty positions. These royal positions were different from past ones, which surprised some. The King married one of the Admiralty, Ryo Byurd. They had a son, named Turak Yurola. He became Archduke. The King ruled over the whole Kingdom, which was only one star system. The Archduke rules over a half of the Kingdom. There were then the Grand Duchies, ruled by the Grand Dukes, or high members of the Admiralty and Infantry. Grand Dukes controlled a half of the Archduchies,. Then, came the Dukes, who ruled Duchies, six sectors on planets. Then came Margraves, who controlled a fourth of a sector. Next were the Landgraves, who controlled a fifth of the Margrave. Next were the Princes, who controlled a half of a Landgrave. Then came the Counts, who controlled have a Principality. Then came the Burgraves, who controlled half of a County, and then the Altgraves, who controlled have of a Burgraviate. The Altgrave is the smallest sector of controlled land. At the very bottom, who control no land but comprise of local governments in the Altgraves, are the Barons, ten of which make up a Barony, who control no more than an equivalent to a county on Earth. The next are the Lords, who rule towns. Below the Lords are the Knights, who control sectors of each town. Economy The Cyrannatarians regulate the economy in a Communist fashion. Everything is owned by the state, and civilians take what they need and give back what they make. In the beginning, there were many Cyrannatar working on farms and mining stations and colonies throughout the system. Auroran Government Dictatorship The Aurorans, after initially being slaughtered for fun in their tribes by the Cyrannatar, eventually became slaves of them, and worked on things across the Republic, and then later, the Empire. Some of the slaves were freed by their owners, resulting in them coming back to their tribes with a great increase of intelligence. This led to the Aurorans developing their own technology and culture, as well as designs for their starships. After decades of slavery, the SUC freed them, but they remained apart of the Cyrannatarian nation until the Kingdom in this universe. They never received any more rights or anything of the sort, and as of a result, were very angry. The Aurorans were led by a single Auroran, Vehad Dila Kachusa. Kachusa had led a rebellion group in the past, and now took advantage of the new start, by taking all the Aurorans away, saying that if the Cyrannatar were starting over, they might as well also start over. They moved to a system of space that could support THEM, and named it 'Haven'. They did essentially the same thing as the Cyrannatar, colonize the rest of the system and established themselves as a minor power in the area. Economy The Aurorans run a Communist economy, similar to the Cyrannatar. They take what they need and give what they make. The economy, here, is more industrial based, rather than the mixed base of the Cyrannatarian economy. They are much more quantity over quality, which is the near opposite of the Cyrannatar. Category:Science Fiction Category:Destiny of Cyrannus